


Warm

by for_everyone



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, owo, the world needs one, uwu, winselle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_everyone/pseuds/for_everyone
Summary: Giselle is a hoodie lover. What about it?
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Uchinaga Eri | Giselle
Kudos: 7





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> the second one. OwO

_Monday, 6:30am._

_Monday morning sucks._ Giselle thought.

I mean, _why?_

Monday's are nothing but a day full of sufferings. Going to work and school doesn't do much but to waste our time and energy. 

The sun isn't rising, yet the people are now in a rush. The cold breeze of morning makes her just lie on her bed for the whole day, do nothing but to wonder why are we still alive, but look at us, working on the things we aren't suppose to.

_Why do mondays and we exist in the first place, anyways?_

Giselle decided to get up from her bed after minutes of wondering about everything. _It's normal for her._

_Well, every human wonders, right?_

She's moved the curtain on her glass window when her phone lit up, she reads the notification.

_*A new message from Dummmy dumb*_

She sigh before picking up her phone to see the message.

**Dummy dumb: _Are you still sleeping? It's almost 7am. WAKE UP OwO_**

Giselle just ignored the text and proceeds to do everyone's morning routine. _Do I really have to explain those?_

..

..

.. 

While looking for clothes, she checks her phone first to see if her _Dummy dumb_ message her again. To her surprise, she saw 57 unread messages from the said contact. Those messages are just stickers and messages that reminds her about the time, counts from 6:34am. 

_This dumb._ Giselle just sigh. She ignored the texts, for the second time this morning. 

She dried up her hair and she is now in front of her closet, deciding what to wear. She looked at her window, which is a pure glass, just to see it's really foggy and probably cold outside. So she went to the other closet which is full of her hoodies.

She and the cold aren't meant for each other. Whenever she's in a cold place, her nose always gets runny and to prevent that, she need to keep herself and her breathings warm. 

Usually, the specific closet is packed with the hoodies but you can now tell some of them are missing.

Giselle just shook her head and picks up the black one.

... 

For the past days of the week... _same things happened._

_Waking up, thinking, dressing up, eating and going to work._

But today is different.

_Why?_

Because it's Sunday. _She loves Sundays._

She's been lying on her bed for 45 minutes now since she woke up, _she doesn't know what to do._

If she didn't felt her stomach growling because of hunger, she probably still lying on the bed up until the next hours.

She went down and she found something... _or someone._

A really _smol_ figure doing something on her kitchen. More like _cooking._ Well, it's not really _smol_ but her _ivory hoodie_ made the figure look so _smol._

But wait...

_It's Giselle's ivory hoodie._

The small figure is cooking something, a pancake perhaps, with a pair of airpods on, and is doing a tiny dance while flipping the pancake.

Giselle is not a fan of mornings but this sight made her mood lift up and forget about the things she just thought earlier about existence, _she does that everyday._

The small figure turn around and made a tiny jump because of the owner's figure that is in front of her, smiling beautifully and is looking intently at her right now.

She removed the airpods off her ears before she stared back, fighting the stares she's receiving right now, despite of her weakening knees. She thought she might collapse.

But the stare didn't last long, the small figure felt herself that she shrunk. Too tiny compared to the owner right now.

"G-ɢᴏᴏᴅᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢ ʜᴇʜᴇ.." The small figure speaks in tiny. How can she do that? I am clueless as you are.

_Anything she_ _do is always in tiny,_ Giselle thought.

"Goodmorning." Giselle nods while looking at the pancakes, "Are you just gonna stand there? I'm quite hungry." 

The _smol_ figure in Giselle's _ivory hoodie_ moves fast to prepare the table for the both of them. The owner just watched her because she's too mesmerized about the cuteness of the _smol_ figure.

Is it because it's morning? Is it because she's in a good mood right now? Is it because she found her hoodie that is missing for days now, currently envelope on the _smol_ figure's body? Is it because of the _smol_ figure that is front of her right now, smiling cutely and is holding her hands?

_What?_

The _smol_ figure smile at her, she felt butterflies.

_Is it too much to ask to have every morning like this?_ Giselle thought.

"You're staring." Said by the _smol_ figure.

"You're cute." Said by Giselle. 

The smile on the _smol_ figure's face grew wider and she hugged the owner of the hoodie she's wearing right now. Giselle just snort.

She hugs back, anyways.

_They both felt warm._

"That's my _seventh_ hoodie you stole for this month." 

The _smol_ figure looks up to her, "You never ask me to return it." 

"As if you'll return it, anyways." Giselle replied.

And ah, the _smol_ figure?

She's Kim Minjeong a.k.a. _Winter._

"Let's eat?" Giselle asked.

"I didn't get my morning kiss." _Winter_ replied.

Giselle sigh before kissing the latter's forehead. _Winter found flying._ She hid on Giselle's neck while blushing hard.

_This dumb, really..._ Giselle thought.

"ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴡᴇ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴡ?" _Winter_ said.

"We will eat." And she proceeds to the table.

_Winter_ pout.

_Giselle always keep on losing her hoodies and Winter, her soulmate, is the suspect._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks. thoughts?


End file.
